User blog:ElizabethB/Hangar Lineups: Featherweight
We all have our favorite bots. Some like big bots (and they can't deny), some like a sleeker bot and capturing beacons; some like getting right in their opponents faces while others like to stand back and target every enemy on the battlefield. No matter your preference and style of play, we are all beholden to matchmaking . When you battle, you are matched up with other players on either side based on Pixonic's algorithm (known as "matchmaking"). No one knows the exact rules of matchmaking (except Pixonic), but many players have come up with theories and guidelines. Mr.D and I have read the matchmaking threads and tested these guidelines on our own. Based on'' our own experience'', we've broken down matchmaking into four general divisions: Featherweight, Lightweight, Middleweight, and Heavyweight. (Yes, as in MMA/UFC.) FEATHERWEIGHT DIVISION Let's start with the featherweights. Here, you are battling against rookies: *Low level light bots *Low level light weapons *No gold bots/weapons *No workshop points ("wsp") bots/weapons *No bots above level 2 and no weapons above level 4 (which rules out weapons that start at level 5, e.g., Sura F Pinatas). Remember how you started? No matter your level, it's always good to return to the basics. When to use this lineup #'Beacons = Gold'. You know the tasks that call for capturing 18 beacons and/or liberating 13 hostile beacons? Well, this is, hands down, the best lineup for that! Two to four games in this division, and you've got 60 gold in your pocket. It's also a great place for "gold farming" (i.e., getting gold from finishing in the top three and/or capturing the most beacons). But be careful not to seal club (see lineups below)—you'll know if you are. #'Learning the maps '. As you move up and play against more skilled opponents, it's important to see the map in your head. When bots are chasing you, firing at you, or you're firing and chasing them, knowing the lay of the land will give you the edge in combat. Because these are easier games, you can take more time exploring the different areas of the map (except for Yamantau , which is only available in upper divisions). #'Follow the leader'. You know the game. It's like that in WWR. Play with another teammate and take turns following the leader. It's amazing the new tricks you'll learn, and teach! #'Better team coordination'. Here is a great way for teammates to play together and develop team strategies. How would we spawn raid together? How would we defend against spawn raids? Who's best at doing what? #'Fun as heck'. Sometimes you just want something fun and easy. Be warned though, because of the low level weapons and constant beacon turnovers, these games will last awhile... Sample featherweight lineups The two images below show our standard featherweight hangar. Basically, Cossacks and Destriers . Sometimes you'll find some medium robots , but they are still low level with low level weapons. The most common weapons are Gau Ts, Gaus, Molots, Molot Ts, and Spirals. The second lineup below, Featherweight Lineup 2 - Counter, has a GI Patton with four level 1 Spirals (it could easily be Gaus or Molots). It is used to counter seal clubbers who use Gepards or energy weapons (e.g., EP Magnums). Even though they are low level, they wreak havoc on the level 5 players. That's just not nice, imho. The GI Patton with Spirals is an effective counter in those situations. Featherweight lineup 1 #Cossack (2), Gau Punisher T (4) #Cossack (2), Gau Punisher T (4) #Cossack (2), AC Molot T (4) #Destrier (2), 2x Gau Punisher (2) Featherweight lineup 2 - Counter #Cossack (2), Gau Punisher T (4) #Cossack (2), Gau Punisher T (4) #Cossack (2), AC Molot T (4) #GI Patton (1), 4x AT Spiral (1) Conclusion In conclusion, the Featherweight lineup is an often times overlooked, but extremely useful lineup. It's great for: *Capturing beacons (for gold tasks) *Gold farming *Learning the maps (except Yamantau and Power Plant ?) *Playing on equal footing with teammates Best of all, it's fun, it's easy, and cheap as hell (you only need silver ). This will make you a total badass with your Cossack (because we've played this lineup A LOT). So, if you're a Cossack lover, then this is a fun training ground. YOUR MISSION (...Should you choose to accept it) Okay SoK teammates, what I want is for you to CREATE a Featherweight lineup! That way, when we play, we can specify Featherweight and all be on the same page. Later, if we get this right, we can include the other divisions (i.e., Lightweight, Middleweight, Heavyweight, etc.). Or not! This is completely voluntary—for more fun, NOT more work. Leave your comments below (and if I don't like your comments, there's always the dismiss button...LOL...I'm only kidding). I welcome the discussion and your input!!! ~ EB Category:Blog posts